


Until We Meet Again

by soulrider



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Fluff, Other, elijah has an eastern european hint to their voice so they call her anna, i dont ride myself so if anything is incorrect then Oh Well, i tried yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulrider/pseuds/soulrider
Summary: Elijah and Anne share a fleeting moment.





	Until We Meet Again

Eagle snorted and happily munched down on half an apple that Elijah handed to him. He had been grumpy ever since flying over to France and Elijah figured the gelding deserved some extra treats. It was hot, hotter than both of them were used to and they were very glad they wouldn't be staying here too long, they longed for the cool air and rain from Jorvik. Even trailing in Dinosaur Valley sounded like a gift right now. But they were here for a good reason, after all. 

Elijah leaned against Eagle's stall doors and once again thanked their girlfriend in their mind for opting for indoor stalls for this show, at least it was kinda doable in here. Concorde on the other hand seemed fit as ever and even looked like he enjoyed it. Then again, his mind was probably more on the upcoming few hours than the temperature. The stallion had a glint in his eyes like he got when he felt extra confident, which wasn't too rare in his case.

He and Anne had truly made it, being invited to an event this big was not for everyone and they had worked so hard. Eli, being more of a recreational rider if they called themself a "rider" anyway, didn't understand much of the competitions or anything that was going on really. They were just there to support Anne and Concorde and enjoy the scenery of foreign places with their soul steed. 

 _"How much longer? I'm getting nervous,"_ Eagle said, having chewed on the last bit of the apple. Concorde rolled his eyes and shook out his mane, as if to tell him _he_ had no reason to be. 

"She said she'd be here soon." There was plenty of time to get warmed up and ready for the show, Concorde had been tacked up and looked as flawless as ever, his coat seemed to shine softly and there wasn't a speck of dirt to be seen anywhere. And he sure knew how to stay clean as well, tiptoeing around if he had to move in his stall to keep his hooves from getting anything less than perfect. In a way, Elijah found it adorable, but would never express it because they were fairly sure they could expect a headbutt.  


They checked their phone quickly, a piece of technology they'd only recently really gotten the hang of, to see if Anne had texted. 0 messages, she was most likely just perfecting her appearance. Nonsense honestly, she looked beautiful no matter what she did, to Elijah. Silly competitions and their rules of clothing and attitude. They liked a good bit of fashion themself, they were not shy of wearing some expensive pieces, although their aesthetic didn't quite fit in with most other humans.

"The main attraction has arrived!" Anne had a wide smile playing around her features as she walked up to Elijah and the two horses, pausing at Concorde to place a gentle hand on his nose. Elijah smiled back at her, their heart picking up a pace as they took her in, how did they get so lucky? She looked amazing in her competition outfit and her hair up in her typical ponytail.

"Tad late, are we? I thought you'd keep us waiting forever," Eli accused her playfully, them and Eagle comically tilting their heads at the same time. Anne swatted at their arm in response and stepped towards them. "I'm worth the wait," she said, grabbing their collar to pull them down for a quick kiss. They had to agree with her on that.  


Eli huffed as they pulled back, their hands gently lingering at Anne's waist. The air of confidence around her was evident as always, though they knew her better than that.

They cupped her face with one hand to keep her from looking away. "Are you anxious?" they asked, their voice soft. Anne looked back at them as if they had just said the moonlanding was faked, but soon that expression dropped and she bit her lip. She gave a small nod.

Anne was a strong woman, independent and free, and Elijah loved that about her. She seemed perfect and she wasn't, they loved that too. Everyone had their fears.

"It's been a while since we had an event of this caliber, I just need to get in the spirit," she said, a short laugh falling from her lips. Eli nodded in understanding, they wanted to hear her real feelings and that's what they got, it just took a bit of prying.

They pressed a featherlight kiss to her nose, taking her hands in theirs and lifting them up to Elijah's lips to they kiss every knuckle. Anne giggled and sported a pink blush, Eli could feel their heart melt into a puddle at the same time.

"Does that help?" Elijah asked.

"It certainly does the trick," Anne laughed, her face softening. "Thanks, Eli." 

"Not a problem, my love." At this point Eagle was pretty much done with this tooth rotting scene and kicked the stall door, making both Elijah and Anne jump, laughing together as they realized. They let go of her to give the remaining half of the apple to the horse, ruffling his mane lovingly. Concorde tried very hard to look disgusted, but the fondness he radiated betrayed his real thoughts. Only in private were they ever this sappy, once they would step outside the stables it'd be professional only, so they stole these little moments as often as they could.

The little moment came to an end as well, a stablegirl peeking around the corner and stepping in once she saw them. "Miss von Blyssen, you are able to warm up now. We are starting in 20," she said, respect clear from her tone. Anne nodded and thanked her, after which she left.

She pouted a little bit, she didn't seem like she wanted to go just yet, but her drive for competition won every time. Anne pushed the stall door open and grabbed Concorde's reins from his back, Elijah stepped back to let him walk out to the hallway.

"This is it then," Anne said, Concorde nudging her shoulder, a million unspoken words to her Elijah could never understand. They nodded, dipping down to kiss her once more, then diving into their pocket to pull out a tiny, four leaved clover and tucked it into the pocket of Anne's show coat.

"A little charm," they explained, embarrassed that it took them quite a bit longer than expected to find it. It had been worth their time either way. "Good luck, my _Anna._ "

Anne beamed and put her hand on Eli's cheek for a moment to thank them, then she started making her way out of the stable and Concorde swished his tail as if they had already won and he was celebrating their victory.

"I don't need luck!" she proclaimed, looking back at Elijah once more, and she was gone.

"I suppose I should make my way to the stands, no?" they said to Eagle and turned to him, the gelding scraped his hoof on the stable floor.

 _"You probably should, yes. I'll be waiting, but I still feel nervous about this."_ If horses could frown he definitely would have.

"Nonsense, my sweet equine. We'll be going home one victory richer, I promise we'll go on a long trail this time," Elijah said, pressing their forehead to Eagle's and smiled. Their hand lingered on his face as they made their move to head on over outside, and let go.

The trip home was a lonely one.


End file.
